My Deeds
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: My Deeds is a story about a Bellamy seeking his Salvation, by finally telling Clarke about his true identity. Read My Deeds to find out just how Clarke reacts to Bellamy's truth, while he risks everything to save her from his past. {AU} #Bellarke #The100 [RATING WILL EVENTUALLY CHANGE]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello beautiful Bellarke shippers, I decided to write a new Bellarke FF since my other one is getting so much love, I hope you enjoy and support this one as much as the other one. Do leave me a review of your thoughts please.**

* * *

"Your boyfriend is always late" her friend said and she smiled at her.

"He is on his way" Clarke reassured Raven of Bellamy's arrival.

"But you're about to graduate med school, you're going to be a doctor Clarke" She shook her head. "Your biggest dream is a reality, and he is late".

"I haven't been called up yet" Clarke said still looking at the students who were going by the stage one by one to collect their PHD's.

"Why are you so sure he'll make it in time?" Raven asked.

"Because I know him" Clarke gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Monty Antonie, Jasper Kham, Rose Lawson" The presenter called name after name and they walked on to the stage to collect their degrees. "Clarke Griffin" The presenter called and Clarke immediately looked at the entrance door one last time, but no one was there, she then turned to look at Raven, whom shook her head. Clarke slowly made her way to the stage and walked to the stuff who were giving their degrees. she shook their hand then turned to look at Raven from the stage; but she didn't find her alone. Bellamy was dressed in the best suit possible, with a big grin on his face, Clarke couldn't help but laugh at how annoyed Raven was, but Clarke knew all along he'd show up, in any circumstance. He smiled at her proudly and she returned the gesture, she then collected her degree and made her way down to her seat. She slowly took a seat between Bellamy and Raven and smiled at both of them, one by one.

"I am proud of you" He whispered to her ear and she smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered back.

After several minutes of constantly dealing with Bellamy's whispers and Raven's annoyed expression at Bellamy's whispers, Clarke could finally put an end to it. The ceremony was finally done and everyone was doing their farewell. Clarke made her way from one friend to another, and said her goodbyes one by one, as Bellamy and Raven waited for her to finish.

"Finally" Bellamy said as Clarke finished her goobyes and walked back to the two most important people in her life.

"You were late again, how typical of you" Raven finally spoke, letting go of what she was holding down.B

"I had something to take care" Bellamy said to her then turned to Clarke. "Now, if you don't mind" He said and pulled Clarke in for a Sensual kiss. Although it last for a minute, it felt like a lifetime. However for that for that minute the world around them disappeared, it was only them, they could feel the sensation of their touch throughout their whole body, Clarke felt her knees getting weak. Bellamy always had that effect on her, even if they kiss again and over again, and Clarke. Clarke had blessed Bellamy with a life, a life he had no idea about; he never could believe he had the life he did, Clarke was the best thing that had happened to him and he would do anything for her. Her touched was his drug, his sanity, and she was his only family, his home, he couldn't bare the thought of loosing her, ever.

"Hello, excuse me" Raven's voice broke their kiss. " I am here too, can I give my best friend a hug at least" She demanded. Clarke smiled at her and Bellamy rolled his eyes. They never got along, but they endured each other for Clarke, but Bellamy didn't get along with anyone really, it's just who he was. Clarke let go of Bellamy shoulders and took Raven in an embrace.

"I am so proud of you" She said to Clarke.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" Clarke hugged her again.

"Any plans?" Bellamy asked Clarke, ignoring Raven.

"Yes actually" Raven butted. "I am treating Clarke to her favorite restaurant" She finished. Bellamy just looked at Clarke, and Raven rolled her eyes, which made Clarke burst out in laughter.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy took a seat on one side of the table, while Raven sat in front of them. While they waited for their food to arrive, Clarke and Raven were discussing their moving in plans which annoyed Bellamy to the core, but he tried his best for Clarke. He couldn't ruin her day and so he kept his focus on his game, he was playing walking dead on his iPhone.

"Here is your order, call me if anything" The waitress said as she put their food down. Clarke noticed her gazing at Bellamy, which shouldn't bother her because Bellamy was physically very attractive. His thick dark brown hair and brown eyes are hard to go unnoticed, along with olive skin, he has a lean, muscular build and is physically strong. He is everything a girl wants in her companion but it still bothered Clarke to her core, whenever someone looked at Bellamy like that, only she can look at him like that. Bellamy noticed the jealously in Clarke's eyes and smirked to himself, he loves when Clarke gets jealous over him, it makes him feel wanted. He turns his phone off and kisses Clarke quickly as the waitress is still watching. Clarke begins to smile at him, as the waitress walks away embarrassed.

"That wasn't awkward at all" Raven said and begun to eat her food, Clarke did the same. Bellamy also filled the spoon he was holding with Portuguese rice, when his phone begun to buzz. A message from Captain Kane, he swallowed hard. He opened his phone to read the message, it read.

"_Need to see you now. It's urgent"_. Bellamy's heart sunk.

"I have to go" He got up from his seat, both Clarke and Raven now looking at him.

"Here we go again" Raven said but Bellamy ignored her.

"I have to Clarke, I am sorry" He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll make it up to you" He said but she didn't reply, he knew he had hurt her but he had no choice; soon he was out of the restaurant.

"He didn't even say where he is going, or what's so important to abounden you on your special night"

"I am sure its important" Clarke replied flatly.

"It always is"

"His boss is demanding"

"You know sometimes I doubt he is a business man, his actions make me question" Raven finally said the words, she had been holding since Clarke told her about Bellamy abounding their first date for work. " I mean who calls texts their employees? specially at this time?".

"I told you, his boss is demanding. He only trust Bellamy" Clarke said in her defense. " Plus Bellamy owes him, he hired Bellamy when no one else would".

"It still doesn't explain all the late nights, the trips, and the money specially".

"He is rich, they do import and export"

"Yeah, but have you seen his car, his house, and everything else" Raven questioned Clarke.

"He is only twenty seven Clarke" Raven added, and Clarke was silently listening. "Look at us, were twenty five and have got nothing but each other".

"We got a lovely home, a workable car, oh and our degrees" Clarke added, and Raven begin to laugh.

"Right".

"But, how do you know of Bellamy's money, you have only seen his cloths and car really" Clarke asked.

"I might have only seen his house in pictures but I know somethings worth when I see it" Raven replied. "Plus his suits, he has a different one every time" She added.

Clarke laughed at her friend's observation, "And how do you know their worth?".

"Hey, I might be a mechanic but my boss shows up to work all dolled up" She answered. "Plus he is a show off so he talks non-stop".

"Oh Raven" Clarke said and they bought laughed.

* * *

** WHAT IS BELLAMY UP TO? ANY IDEAS? **  
**Do leave me a review of your thought ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

guess who's back, back again ;)

leave me a review and enjoy!

* * *

'_Baby, where are you?' _A text pops in Bellamy's screen as he is driving.

'_I'll be done soon, just finishing off' _He replies back to Clarke.

_'It's 3 in the morning Bellamy...' _She replies then tosses her phone to the coach placed across her bed. Bellamy replies back but she tries to sleep.

"Hey". A voice calls opening the door but she doesn't move or reply knowing it's Bellamy. "How are you?" He asked getting inside the bed and under the blankets with her.

"Leave me alone." She pushes him away but he holds her tight and brings her body towards his. She tries to fight him but gives in.

"Where the hell were you Bellamy?" She asks a little upset.

"I am sorry had a lot to do at work today, boss is leaving for Russia tomorrow night, so I had to take care of some stuff for him." He explained.

"Of course you did." Is all she replied with.

"Come on Princess, don't do this." Bellamy got up and walked to the closet placed right across the left side of their bedroom. "Look what I got us." He opened the closet doors and shut them closed a second later.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to work." She hid her face under the blanket.

"You might want to look before deciding on anything." He insisted.

"Fine." She got up and sat in her position.

Bellamy got the lights and held out a a few papers to her face. "Here."

She grabbed it hesitantly, than threw Bellamy a look before reading the papers, after a few seconds of staring into the the text she finally spoke "How?" "when?" "WHAT?" She jumped in his arms.

"told ya." is all he said and held her tightly.

"But how?" She asked, as he put her down.

"Boss. He got a big business deal and wanted to repay me for my services."

"That's insane Bellamy, are you sure about this?" Clarke was suddenly not sure, she couldn't believe she was second guessing this whole thing but it was really surreal.

"I am sure, I worked hard for this Clarke." He pulled her close to him, she could hear his heart beat. "I want you to start your practice without a single care in the world."

"Thank you, I can never repay you for this." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "you paid my medical school tuition off, I am speechless Bell."

"Oh come on. now you can repay me by doing this." He said and pulled a package from his pocket.

"What's this?" She asked grabbing it from his hand.

"Find out for yourself." She waited for her reaction.

"Is this a dream, pinch me so I know it's not a dream." She said as soon as her eyes landed on two tickets to Paris.

"It's real Clarke, now start packing our flight is at ten tomorrow." He said.

"Its 4 in the morning?".

"yeah, so? Come on." He pushed her towards the closet and walked out of the room.

Clarke thought to herself for a few minutes, before she picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited for the call to go through, after several rings the call went into voicemail. '_Hey Raven, it's Clarke. I am will aware that this isn't a good time to call but I won't be able to say bye in person. Bellamy is taking me to Paris before I start work, I'll see you in two weeks. Love you, Take Care.' _She hanged the phone and begun to pack.

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Bellamy called from the door, looking at Clarke who was standing in front of the mirror.

"Yeah. Give me one second." She said and touched up her hair a bit more before making her way to Bellamy.

"Did you inform Raven?" Bellamy asked.

"I called her but it went to her voice mail." soon they reached the door and Bellamy shut the door closed and locked it as Clarke took a seat in the cab waiting for them.

"See you in two weeks." Bellamy whispered to the house and walked to the cab.

They reached the airport and Bellamy begun to work his way through the security checks, soon enough they we're patiently waiting for their flight when Clarke got a call. She pulled out her phone to see that it was Raven.

'Hey.' Clarke said happy to hear her friends voice before leaving.

'Don't hey me, what the hell Clarke.'Raven was angry, and Clarke wasn't sure why.

'What's wrong?' Clarke asked feeling uneasy.

'Really? you're asking me? you're going to Paris without me? and you're asking what's wrong?' Raven joked and Clarke let a laugh of relief out, she turned to notice Bellamy shaking his head which made her smile even more.

'You scared me.' Clarke finally said.

'Well, you owe me that much, have lot's of fun.' She said.

'We'll do.' Clarke replied.

'Is Bellamy around?' Raven asked in a whisper.

'Yeah, why?' Clarke asked worried.

'Send him away.'

"Can you get me water?" She asked Bellamy and he nodded and was soon gone.

'What's up?' She asked Raven worried.

'Isn't this whole trip thing a little shady to you? I mean it's all so last minute.' Raven still had her doubts about Bellamy and his weird job who paid him so well.

'Not again Raven' Clarke sighed.

'Just listen to me Clarke, be careful.' Raven warned her friend.

'I will Raven, you too. Now I gotta go.' Clarke hanged up on Raven a little upset. How could she, Bellamy had just paid of her tuition, and he was taking her on a vacation and was committed to her, what else could her do to prove he is a good man. But she shook it off, she didn't want to ruin their trip over some silly doubts Raven had.

* * *

They had finally reached the city of romance, she couldn't be happier. Bellamy was the love of her life and she would do anything for him juts like he would do anything for her. They both freshened up and decided to just have room service for the night because of the exhaustion the direct flight had caused.

Bellamy had called room service and was waiting for Clarke to get out of the shower. The door opened and she walked out, Bellamy's eyes fell on her and his jaw dropped.

"Forgot my dress." She said as she walked to the bed where her luguage was placed.

" I don't mind." Bellamy without flinching.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Bellamy still staring right at her.

"Looking like that."

"Looking like what?"

"Like you wish this towel would drop right here, right now." Clarke had always been bold but he had never thought she would say such thing.

"Can you read minds?" Bellamy teased and Clarke threw a pillow at him and he caught it in the air and shot it at her seconds later, she jumped to catch it on the air without realizing she had dropped her towel down.

"Ooops." she closed her eyes.

"WOW".


End file.
